The invention relates to an hydraulically activated clutch release, especially for automobile clutches, which comprises a cylindrical housing and an annular piston arranged on a cylindrical sleeve, the piston being connected to the clutch release bearing.
A clutch release of the above-described type is disclosed, for example, in DE-GM No. 7044281. This known device has relatively complicated components which can become separated during travel.